


Bedridden Cleric

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Mentions of Alfyn/Primrose, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Takes Place Around 7 Years After The Events of Octopath Traveler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Ophilia is recovering in bed after being stricken with an illness. Her family keeps her company as well as a surprise guest.





	Bedridden Cleric

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, it has been a while since I last wrote an Octopath fic. Not one of my best works but it'll make due! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it, and thank you as always! ^_^

“Mama, do you need anything else?” Sophia asked curiously, watching her mother intently as she stood by the bedside.

“Don’t worry, dear,” Ophilia insisted kindly as she turned to her daughter, a smile adorning her tired face, “I’m fine for the time being.”

Ophilia was bedridden due to contracting what seemed to be a mild respiratory illness, though she had tried to go about her routine until those from the church, especially Lianna, requested for her to take some time off. Since then, Therion and Sophia continued to remain at Ophilia’s side in order to watch over her and to keep her company. Luckily, the symptoms seem to subside but her body was too sore to involved in any physical activity.

“Always eager to assist, huh,” Therion chuckled as he sat by his wife’s side while peeling an apple, “guess we've raised you quite well, Soapy.”

“Yes! We can’t leave mama alone until she gets better.” their daughter reasoned excitedly.

At the start of tending to Ophilia’s needs, Sophia would tag along with her father by helping him prep up a meal, clean around the house, or simply reading bedtime stories that her parents had shared to her. She handled it with such calm and ease without any of her optimism fading away.

“Your kindness is greatly appreciated, Sophia,” the cleric complimented as Therion handed her an apple bunny, “when I recover, I’ll be sure to treat you to something nice.”

“It’s okay, mama! I’m always happy to help you.” Sophia assured with a bright smile on her face.

“Easy there. You’re probably gonna make your mother fall ill with your happy-go-lucky attitude instead.” the thief remarked humorously, crafting his own apple bunny in the meantime.

Seeing her small family bond with each other brought such great joy onto Ophilia. She wished that Lianna could witness the scene unfold but the latter was filling in at the church due to the former’s absence.

“On the contrary, it’s providing me to relax myself. But I am truly sorry if my condition has brought only worry to you both.” Ophilia commented, watching her husband and daughter nod their heads sideways.

“Ah don’t be. You haven’t done anything to pull our heartstrings. It’s always better to be safe than sorry.” Therion replied, recalling a particular illness that had almost taken his life away back almost a year ago.

“Why are you sorry, mama? You didn’t do anything bad.” their daughter questioned.

Ophilia merely giggled at her child’s innocence. There was something within Sophia that would alleviate her from being gloomy. “As your father has said before, I’m simply too kind for my own good.”

“Mama, your nose is runny,” Sophia pointed out, bringing her mother a handkerchief, “here you go.”

The cleric gladly accepted the handkerchief, blowing her nose afterwards.

“Pardon me for that. Thank you, Sophia.” Ophilia thanked her daughter, earning her a smile from the latter.

“I’ll be heading off to the market in a bit. Maybe I’ll be able to find some medicine in order to lessen the symptoms while I pick up stuff for dinner.” Therion mentioned, adjusting his scarf.

“That’d be wonderful, Therion,” Ophilia agreed as she placed her hand on his that rested on the bed, “after all, you do have a big heart. Even if you don’t show it as often.”

The remark caused Therion to look away as the blush emanated from his cheeks. He wasn’t used to receiving such comments, especially from his wife. Although he still kept his sarcastic and condescending attitude when need be, he truly cared for the company around him, even if there were those who had low faith in him due to his past.

“Papa, why are you shaking your head? Are you sick, too?” their daughter asked in worry.

“It’s nothing like that, Soapy,” he contradicted, regaining his composure afterwards, “your mother is just giving me too much praise that it's actually quite sickening, in a good way, of course.”

“You are the best papa in the world!” Sophia replied excitedly, though it didn’t help Therion’s cause, much to Ophilia’s amusement.

“Aelfric, help me.” Therion whispered in a pleading manner.

Before they could continue on, a loud knock was heard downstairs, deducing to the family that they had a visitor waiting. Therion was the first to rise up, hinting to Sophia and Ophilia that he was going to greet their guest.

“I’ll take care of it. Soapy, watch your mother for me, would you?” the thief requested as he made way downstairs.

“Okay, papa.” Sophia agreed as she stood by Ophilia’s side.

After a bit, Therion had returned back to his and Ophilia’s room, but he brought along a surprise guest as well. After the guest in question took off his cloak, Sophia rushed over to him with open arms.

“Uncle Alfyn! You’re here!” Sophia yelled out in joy as she crashed into Alfyn’s legs, hugging them.

“Hey there, kiddo,” Alfyn greeted as he brought his hand to her head, patting it afterwards, “you haven’t been giving your parents trouble, right?”

“Of course not!” Sophia defended herself before latching away from the apothecary, “I’ve been helping mama a lot because she got sick.”

Alfyn then made his way to Ophilia’s side, examining her condition. From the looks of it, she did have a respiratory illness from what Therion had mentioned to him, but it wasn’t anything to be alarmed about. Though he did have something to remedy the symptoms, and to get Ophilia back on her feet as soon as possible.

“I’m guessing that Therion had filled you in about my sickness, didn’t he?” Ophilia wondered as Alfyn nodded his head.

“Sure did. Luckily, I just happened to stop by Flamesgrace before I head on out to Noblecourt. Figured that it wouldn’t hurt to visit ya guys. Just a moment of sheer luck.” the apothecary revealed as he rummaged through his satchel.

“How’s Aunt Primrose and Marigold doing, Uncle Alfyn?” Sophia asked, her eyes focused as she saw Alfyn pull out a few vials of medicine.

“Oh, Prim and Marigold have been doing fine and dandy. Marigold told me to say hi for you.” Alfyn commented, noticing that his friends’ daughter’s eyes shot up in delight.

“Let Marigold know that I said hi back! Please?” Sophia requested, receiving a nod in the end.

“Of course, kiddo! I’ll be sure to send your regards to her,” the apothecary promised as he brought his attention to Therion and Ophilia, “Primrose also told me to give her greetings to you guys.”

“Please send her our regards, too, Alfyn. We’re lucky to have such supportive friends.” Ophilia replied with a grin.

“Gotta say, your timing was pretty impeccable. I was gonna head on out to the market just to find something for Ophilia. Though I’m still going so that we have something for dinner tonight.” Therion brought up, a smirk plastered on his face.

Alfyn nodded as he laughed for a bit before explaining to Therion and Ophilia about the medicine that he had left for them. One was for the day, and the other was for the night. Meanwhile, Sophia was simply astounded on how knowledgeable Alfyn was when it came to crafting various elixirs and salves.

“Do you two have any questions?” Alfyn asked after he had given his explanation, only receiving a confirmation from Therion and Ophilia that they comprehended on what he said. “Ok then. Shucks, I’m gonna need to head on out soon. Don’t want to intrude any longer.”

Before the apothecary could take off, Ophilia motioned for him to come back. “Wait, do you have a place to stay for the night?”

“Well,” the apothecary started as he began to scratch his head, “I was planning on staying at an inn. Why do you ask?”

Therion scoffed slightly at Alfyn for failing to take the hint. “Isn’t it obvious? She wants you to stay here for the night. Not that I’m against it.”

“O-oh. That’d be lovely but I don’t want to take advantage of your guys’ kindness, really.” Alfyn tried to persuade the two but they weren’t going to take no for an answer.

“Oh, don’t be too modest on yourself, Alfyn. I can’t think of all the times where you put others over your own well-being. Plus, Sophia would love to hear about your countless tales.” Ophilia reasoned as Therion returned to his seat.

After some consideration, and unable to resist Ophilia’s kind and gentle nature, Alfyn accepted her invitation to sleep for the night. He was also eager to share a bedtime story of his own because he knew how curious Sophia’s mind worked. Humorously enough, he wondered if she would make a fine apothecary in the future, but only time would tell.

“Welp, alright. Gives me a good chance to help you guys around for a bit.” The apothecary accepted with a hearty grin.

“Say, you wouldn't mind coming to the market with me?” Therion had suggested to his friend.

“Course I can! But who’s gonna be watching over Ophilia while we’re away?” Alfyn brought up until Sophia waved her arms to get their attention.

“I will watch over mama, Uncle Alfyn!” Sophia chirped in delight.

“You sure about that, kiddo? I mean, I can stay if I have to.” the apothecary recommended.

“I’ll be fine, Alfyn. Besides, Sophia is great at tending to me.” Ophilia interjected.

“Then it’s settled,” Therion commented as he raised himself from the seat, grabbing his poncho and coat before walking back to Ophilia’s bedside, “we’ll be back soon.”

“Please take good care of yourself, Therion. Just promise me that you’ll stay out of trouble.” the cleric reminded to Therion, the latter giving her a kiss on her forehead.

“Duly noted. Gotta keep the streak going.” the thief replied, though he turned to see Alfyn with a big grin. “What’s so funny?”

“Forgive me, Therion ol’ buddy,” Alfyn replied as he tried to quell his laughs, “I just never see you that affectionate as often.”

Ignoring his remark, Therion then made his way to Sophia’s direction, crouching down to her level as he brought his hand to her light grey hair, ruffling it gently.

“I’m counting on you to watch over your mother, Soapy. Don’t wanna keep you two waiting for too long.” Therion said, grinning at her softly.

Sophia responded by giving her father a big hug, the latter returning the affection back at her. Afterwards, Therion headed on out to the door, with Alfyn in tow.

“Again, take care of yourselves.” Ophilia reminded to the duo, waving at them gently.

“Bye bye, Papa, Uncle Alfyn!” Sophia yelled out, waving her hands erratically.

The day went by quick as Therion and Alfyn returned back with an assorted amount of ingredients for dinner. Luckily, Lianna was able to join them for dinner before she had to run more errands for the church.  Alfyn batched up his signature chicken soup which he hoped would help Ophilia out with her illness. At night, Therion, Ophilia, and Alfyn conversed with Sophia about their travels from years ago, deepening the child’s curiosity. Despite the illness causing her to be bedridden for the past few days, Ophilia was grateful to have such loving friends and family to cherish together with.

However, she couldn’t help but wonder if it would last an eternity, as if she was questioning her own longevity. Because, after all, all things had to come to an end one day.


End file.
